What I Saw: Meeting The Demigods
by JustTiaira
Summary: this is the meeting the demigods story and it all of our favorite ships like Percabeth, Jasper, Frazel, Tratie, and more. My first story love criticism hate flames. READ AND REVEIW!
1. big brother-ish

**Cody Matthews**

Hey! I'm Cody Matthews as you see above. I'm the jock but I actually help people when they're bullied. I have brown hair and green eyes. My only true friends are Kate Hoomer, John Minkle, and Annabeth Chase.

Annabeth is beautiful, really. But I only see here as a little sister considering she was the first person I met when I came to Riordon Prep in 8th grade. I really like Kate though. But I'm too afraid to ask her out.

Anyway, we were walking to our last class, Greek. Annabeth was fluent and most likely better than the teacher. She had been walking when Josh, the player, came

"Hey, Annababe you, me, and a movie tonight." he said

What the hell is 'Annababe'?  
Annabeth put on the most sickly sweet smile while he smirked. "OMG I would absolutely hate to do that with someone other than my boyfriend!" she said with an excided voice then frowned, "who is actually nice you asshole" she deadpanned.

With another smirk he said "Well what he look like?" Her eyes glazed over. And by the look on the others' faces, we were all wondering who this boyfriend character was.

"Sea green eyes, raven black hair, tan, toned body, around 6'3" she answered

"Where does he live?"

"New York"

"Yeah well when can we meet the imaginary boyfriend of yours?"

"Today. He's picking me up after school"

"M'kay, sure," he said with sarcasm, "pick you up at 8"

I could tell he was hella pissed right now. Like if she wanted to break him in half, and I have no doubt she can't. And I also know when she is lying. And she isn't.

When she walked up to him, we all backed up. Then she grabbed his hand while he was grinning like a mad man. Then She Leaned in And Whispered "Then fine out on your own" then judo flipped him with ease while the rest of use laughed more than we were supposed to.

* * *

Annabeth was really jumpy on the way outside. She was non-stop smiling and she was skipping. Fuckin' SKIPPING.

After around 10 minutes of waiting, I saw a sea green Spider Maserati, a black Lamborghini, and a sky blue Ferrari pull into the the Lamborghini, two teens stepped out. The first one looked about 14. WHO THE HELL LET A 14 YEAR OLD DRIVE?! People these days. He wore black. Like all black. His skin was olive tone and he liked kind of Italian.

The second one was around 16. Now why didn't she drive? How am I supposed to know? She wore a black 'death to Barbie' t-shirt and black leggings. She also had a silver circlet and I'm guessing a charm bracelet so she looks more Goth than emo like the other one.

Next was the Ferrari. A girl around Annabeth's height came from the passenger side. She looked kind of Cherokee with eyes that won't stop changing long enough for me to tell what color they were, and long choppy hair and feathers in it.

The guy had blue eyes like the Goth girl and blond hair. I'm guessing they're related. He might have been a little taller than John so about 6'0. And I'm also guessing that he's with the Cherokee girl.

In the last car no one came out and I instantly knew something was wrong by the way Annabeth was frowning. Just at that moment a grey BMW came in driving about 10 mph. came in the lot.

A girl with Carmel colored hair came out. She was the one driving. And she looked 13. SEROSLY WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH OUR SOCIOTY THESE DAYS? Anyway she was African American and had gold eyes.

The guy looked like a Chinese Canadian baby sumo wrestler man. He had a buzz cut and a good build. I feel really awkward describing them in my head right now. Like have no idea.

In conclusion, they have similarities to models.

When someone stepped out of the Maserati, I practically heard all the girls swoon. The guy was exactly how Annabeth described him as.

To be honest, I was a little creeped out when I saw them walking towards us. And I'm guessing the others were too, other than Annabeth who was smiling. Annabeth hugged them when they came over here.

"Guys, this is Thalia, Nico, Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank, and my boyfriend Percy Jackson." She introduced

Of course I went into over protective brother mode and started firing questions.

"Where do you live?"

"New York"

"Age"

"17"

"Do you have a criminal record?"

"Yes"

"What for"

"Running away across the country"

"Okay. I deem you worthy of my sweet innocent Annabae"

"Good"

"Good"

"You will not be 'good' if you don't stop calling me that," Annabeth cut in

"Gasp. I take back the sweet and innocent part"

"Well come on guys let's get to camp" Hazel said

"Okay, Byeeeeeeeee"

When I turned to leave I swear I heard misolanious languages. Greek, Latin, and Italian.

* * *

I saw them 10 years later when I invited them to mine and Kate's wedding.


	2. meeeand my sister

**Tiaira Monnay**

As you can see, my name is up there so I don't have to tell you that. I am African American, with long waist length light brown hair, and dark brown eyes. One thing, I am tall for my age because I'm seriously 5'5 and only in 7th grade.

Any who I was walking home when I was being stalked. I really wanted to yell "SOMEONE HELP I HAVE A STLKER AHHHH!" So I did. Lucky for me, there was a couple around. Unlucky for me, my stalker started attacking them.

A few things, 1) my stalker had one eye 2) my rescuers had swords and 3) one of them was on fire. I, of course started hyperventilating. Because who wouldn't.

"OH MY GOD-"

"Gods," the said simultaneously

"THAT. WAS. AWESOME! "

"Wanna go somewhere else more awesome?"

"Sure, let's go tell Mother Darlin' first before she freaks out."

We walked another ten minutes and I learned their names were Leo Valdez and Calypso. Leo, like me, had serious ADHD. He taught me how to say simple things in mores code. And Calypso braided my hair and told me many things about plants.

Mom said it was okay to go to the place called 'Camp Half-Blood' and my sister Praise has to come as well. She has the same length hair, but it's black. I was a little taller than her despite her being 11 months older. She is in 8th grade and we both play sports. I play basketball and I cheer while Praise only plays basketball.

At CHB there was everything I could ever want. So we learned that the Greek Gods were real and now we are planning pranks with the main people we were told not to talk to. Travis and Conner Stoll.

We set camp on the beach to stalk our target. The first people we met here. Leo and Calypso. We set blueberry pie above and around them wired to blow in 3. 2. 1

"Ω θεοί μου. im πρόκειται να σκοτώσει όποιον το έκανε αυτό ποτέ τόσο αργά από την αντιγραφή των φωνητικών χορδών τους και να παρακολουθήσουν τους να αιμορραγούν και πεθαίνουν στον πόνο" (oh my gods. I'm going to kill whoever did this ever so slowly by ripping their vocal cords and watch them bleed and die in pain)

"Wow Calypso. I never knew you can be so violent, especially to two little kids" me and my sister said

"Oh. I won't do anything to you, but I will harm the people who helped you."

"Stolls." Leo sing-songed" I've got a flaming hammer in your future"

As the couple chased them, Praise and I were rolling on the ground laughing. Two minutes later people started staring and again, I. Didn't. Care.

**So my second one shot. I got a request for Caleo or Leyna so I chose my second favorite ship. Follow me on Instagram twerk_team_ calypso and I forgot my twitter so I'll tell you that next time. I am still taking request for any ship and as soon as I find my phone, I will do those ideas that I have on there. I will try at least once a week to update. I can't update next week because my mom is going out of town for work and I'm staying with a friend.**

**Instagram: Twerk_team_Calypso and my personal **

**Twitter: I forgot…**

**Facebook: Tiaira Monnay**

**Review if you like the story  
Review if you hated it  
Review if you think I am awesome  
Review to just reveiw  
**


	3. some song and video games

**So I love the reviews I get and I understand that there are some issues and I appreciate that you guys point that out. If you want to be a part of the story comment below and give me a description of yourself. Anyway on with the story.**

**Mattie**

Hey guys. If you know how to read then you know my name already. If not then how are you reading this? Exactly. Anyway I was hanging out with one of my best friends/ long time crush. Jason Grace. I absolutely adore him. He has electric blue eyes, blond hair, and a natural tan.

We were at our school Anderson High, eating lunch with our other friends, Bryan, Camden, and Luis. Of course we were talking about the most obvious thing ever.

Video Games.

"Favorite racing game?"

"Mario Kart 7"

Favorite killing game?"

"Super Mario Bros."

"How is that a killing game?"

"You have to kill the evil little mushroom thingys and super turtles that can walk on their hind legs including the other evil creatures like the caterpillars." I answered in a duh tone

"Bitch please" Jason started, "that isn't even a real game. How about freakin' Disney's painting game because you have to destroy the villans by painting then in battle."

At that, we all started laughing and talked about more important thing like social media , food, movies, food, food, and did I mention food. Huh I guess I did. Oh well more food to talk about in the long run am I right or am I absolutely correct?

"Oh guys I want you to meet some of my friends after school today from the camp I was telling you about." Jason said. We all knew what camp he was talking about so I was thrilled to meet some of his other friends and to make more.

**-Once upon a time, I was too lazy to describe how their classes were so I invented this line break to show my laziness-**

After school, everyone heard about Jason's camp friends coming and was herding around like lost puppies with no life._ Cruella, Cruella De'vil look out for Cruella De'vil. Trust in me. Trust in me. Close your eyes. Trust in meee…_I have a weird obsession with Disney songs so don't mind my thoughts.

"Bitch you want a burger eat a burger. Bitch you want a French fry eat a French fry Bitch you want a burger eat a burger bitch you want a French fry eat a French fry. Kesha Red I said Kesha Red I eat a burger and a French fry yep today." I sang quietly. Fortunately the only person who heard me was Jason. Unfortunately he started singing along.

"This bitch acting brand new like she don't want no mutherfuckin burger or no French fry bitch you new. Look imma make you eat on today like ayyyyeeee just take a little bite. Acting like you digs look acting like you dig with gemme all of these hoe you a skinny bitch. Aye. Is you mad or not you ain't eating right and bitch you bald. So get it together we in this together we eat this together." We sang in unison then the rest of our friends joined in.

" Bitch you is my bitch you know you my bitch I go out with my bitch that's to the club my bitch I knock niggas out with my bitch buy tampons with my bitch now I'm tryna eat a burger and a French fry with my bitch the fuck bitch you want a burger eat a burger bitch you want a French fry eat a French fry if you want a burger eat a burger-" and we had to be cut of my screeching tires and screaming going on inside a van with a strawberry company on it

About 10 people stepped out. Two couples, three look alike, one kind of looks like Jason, one looks like an over hyper elf, one had red frizzy hair, one was holing a teddy bear for reasons unknown and the last one was Cherokee. **(The seven minus Jason, Nico, Thalia, Rachel, Octavian)**

The one holing the blonde's (Annabeth) hand was twitching like he was electrocuted while the other two (Thalia and Nico) was soaking wet. All of the yelling at each other.

"SHUT UP ALREADY" the one with golden eyes yelled (Hazel)"please" she said quietly after.

We, of course, walked over to the screaming people. Who apparently knew Jason. Who I still liked and was not thrilled when the Cherokee girl had kissed him. At all. I felt like I was doing inside. Then two seconds later I was going home to kill the evil mushroom thingys completely over Jason Grace and I was very happy for him to be honest.

**And scene. Now like I said review if you want to be in my story and review for no complete reason at all. **

**Instagram-  
Instagram- Twerk_team_Calypso  
facebook-tiaira Monnay  
twitter- still unknown because I'm too lazy to try and remember**


	4. stollsssss

**Thank you musicforife(guest) for being the first person to submit a character and I'm sooo sorry for the very very late update I've had a lot and with cheer and school I've been busy. Hope you like this wish me luck...**

**Luna-Isis Stoll**

Hey random people in my head I imagine that is reading my thoughes, I'm Luna-Isis Stoll and if you are not in my head then you know what I look like. If you are in my head like I think you are, then you need to know the basics. You know my name so skipping that. I have brown hair and blue eyes, mischievous smile, like furry animals, and I'm 14.

The hard part s yet to come... Okay here it is. I'm related to Travis and Connor Stoll. They are demigods,sons on Hermes. They are the reason school is fun. No they don't go here even though I begged, but they thought me everything I know.

You see at this very moment I am sitting in the principals office because of a small prank that I may have caused...or I may have pranked her... And to both answers, its a yes.

Now my cusins are coming to get me since they got the phone call instead of my parents. And because they are picking me up I'm get to meet Travis' girlfriend, Katie Gardner.

When they came I saw some people that was here the last time I saw my cousins. There was percy, Annabeth, Rachel, and Thalia. When Travis came over, was holding someone's hand.

I have to admit, she was really pretty. She had brown hair and green eyes. Now people in my head, its about to get really girly in here... Okay I warned you. She had light make up on. Only green eye liner and natural looking eye shadow with silver coated over it. Her dress was a natural color, browns, greens, yellows, ya know the nature look.

"And you are?" I said once they came over to me

"You cousin and his handsome looks" Travis, trying but failing, said trying to sound cool.

"No I only have ugly cousins other than Connor." I retorted.

"Told ya she'd like me better," Connor said coming up to us.

"Well, this here is Katie Gardner, my girlfriend," Travis butt in

"Oh I know by your constant yapping about her. She is way more pretty than you described her" I told him causing him to blush.

Linnne break...not really...to the car...its a line break just to let ya know...yeah

On my way home, Cool Kids came on and Katie started singing a weird version I guess she made up.

" I hope that I won't be like the cool kids.

Cause all the cool kids they try to fit in

By popularity

Because they're so weird

They're so weird"

(I made that up so please don't copy it and if you see something similar to it please tell me so I know you all support me and love this story thanks)

"Cool song. Can you teach me ?" I asked because I'm trying to act a little nice before I show her 'me' me not 'first impression' me

"Sure how about later m'kay?"

"Sure"

**Okay I'****_m going to start a new story about reading the books and I need you to choose from the last three books in the first PJO or MoA_**

**_ Intagram-twerk_team_calypso and _**

**_Facebook-tiaira monnay _**

**_Twitter-i still don't know... I'll tell you on my next post _**

**_Review if you liked_**

**_Review is you hated_**

**_Review for concerns_**

**_Review for fun_**

**_Review to be In the story _**

**_Review for my happiness _**

**_Review._**

**_Did you like my poem._**

**_Review if ya did._**


	5. Whats a ship without solangelo

_Hallo guys happy whatever day this is. I wrote this on thanksgiving just never finished it and yeah. Well have fun today special update , hmm_...\\(– –)

Will

I hurried to the grocery store and tried to find the perfect one. It has to be very big and just the right fit.

I don't know what you're thinking right now but I'm talking about a turkey. Ya know...I kinda forgot to buy the turkey and thanksgiving is in 6 hours...yeah.

I was knocked out of my train of thought by the voice of what I thought was an angel.

"Excuse me sir do you need any help?" he said.

I turned around to see my long friend Nico Di'angelo. He was cute, and I hope he feels the same about me. His dark hair was in a somewhat bed hair look and his eyes were a sexy obsidian color, (a/n:I feel so weird writing this) and his skin had an olive glow that fits perfectly with his emo/goth look.

"Oh hey Will" he said when he noticed me," anyway why are you here?"

I looked shocked to see him at first. I mean who knew that he worked here, and at the same time he made the uniform look as dark and black as it could.

"Umm...hey Nico" I smiled at him and he blushed _he looks so adorable when he blushes_.

"Well...um.."he stuttered cutesy like. To put him out of his misery I spoke.

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out some time?"at first he looked startled, then blushed some more.

"Umm...I would...uh...yeah sure"

I flashed him a smile. "Great" I walked out the door doing a victory dance in my head. _Amazing. Just perfect._

_This is just the same things Umm read my other story_

_Follow_

_Fav_

_Comment_

_Share_

_ and twerk_team_calypso_

_Twitter:pjo_forever_23 and tiaira monnay_

_Wattpad:tiaira monnay_


	6. broken lights, camera, Valdez

Brent

I feel like shit right now. I mean can't these producers do anything right. I do not need any more idiots screwing up my set. I'm the star of this movie.

I made the movie great. My word goes.

"Where in the fuck is the repair person. I need him here to fix the light for the movie to finish."

When I said this a kid no older than 16 walked in. He had curly Brown hair and a Hispanic skin tone. He was in suspenders and a tool belt wrapped around his waist.

"And you are?" My tone was annoyed. You would be annoyed too if a teenager walked on to the set of the movie you were in, for an unknown reason.

"Leo Valdez is at your service." This kid, 'Leo' was fiddling with something in his hands while talking to me.

"I'm here to fix the light and stuff." He continued.

This kid. Is here. To do a job. That takes years to learn.

I looked at him face to see he was serious. "Well exactly how old are you?"

"16."

Well then , let's see the lights you have to fix."

I led him over to the lights he has to fix. I watched in amazement of how fast he worked. The kid most likely finished in less than 7 minutes.

For five lights.

"Well then," I said when he was done," how much would that be?"

" For five lights, hmm how about$50.00 or so?" I like this kid, he was the cheapest one out there. Others would be more the lines of $500 to $1000.

"Erm, okay here ya go." I handed him the money and he left with a curt nod.

In his place,on the ground, was a small figure I later realized was a small figure of a around it was a flower I don't know the name of.

/

/

Sorry about the long wait but here we are. Any way have a great New year and hope you had a great Christmas. Comment what you got. I got a CHB and Camp J t-shirt. Sadly the camp half blood shirt is red because my mom said it was quote 'an ugly color' like Dafaq ish wrong with you.

Any way the usual comment and shiz.

Insta: twerk_team_calypso and

Twitter:tiairamonnay and pjo_forever_23

Wattpad:AlphaMonnay


	7. Whaa

I'm in class! My birthday passed! and i want sleep! I didn't caps my 'i'!

RIck Riordan

I went to where is all started. My old summer camp. The one I named my books after. Camp Half-Blood. I was walking, minding my own business right, the weird thing is when i walked into camp, everything that I said was in my books, was there. I walked up to a young boy, around seventeen i presume, and I asked for his name. The boy said "My name is Percy Jackson, and welcome to Camp Half-Blood Rick."

This is short but lets face it, Im in class and i have 2 min left. My bday was 3/20 goodbye.


	8. You are my best friend

G

Apparently I need to work in my originality so I'll try I guess. And I don't think I need to do a disclaimer we all know I don't own Percy Jackson series I only own the mortal characters except for Rick Riordan and the person I am about to do right now. She is an actual human being and is my best friend who I actually met. Does that clear anything up? Thought so.

Heide Covington

I was on my way to my friend, Tiaira, house after my first day back to school, due to the fact I was in the mountains for vacation. Anyway, I went to her house but all I saw was a...Pegasus? I'm so seeing things.

I went inside her house to see her mom cleaning.

"Hello dearest mother-not-mother."

"Covington, darling. Enter. Enter." The reasons why I love her.

"Where's the child? I have to talk to her and see if she's still doing dance tryouts." The mother-not-mother pointed to the attic, Tiaira's room.

The attic was cool. It had a skylight, hanging bed, and a kitchen stocked with food. I mean who doesn't like food? Crazy people that's who.

I walk in I see my friend doing intense dance with jumps and everything. I think it was cheer. I hope it was cheer.

She looked up when she saw me and I believe smiled, but looked more like a grimace.

"Hallo crazy person who falls asleep after eating gluten." She introduced.

"Not my fault. Anyway are you still doing dance tryouts in May?"

"Yeah, sure"

I turned to look out the window, then I screamed.

There was a Pegasus there. I'm no crazy. Am I? I have to be seeing things. I hope I'm seeing things. Oh gosh I'm crazy. I need an asylum, fast. Great now I'm pacing. What am I gonna do? Great now I'm asking the voice in my head questions. THERE'S A VOICE IN MY HEAD! I need a hospital. Oh look, Tiaira is talking to me.

"Heide, darling, why did you scream?"

"I saw a Pegasus outside your window." I'm so nonchalant.

She gaped at me, then grabbed a cool looking phone and pressed a few buttons. Then had to speak a language I didn't know.

If course as soon as she's done talking, she has to jump out a damn window. Little crazy asshole.

When I looked our the window she mysteriously jumped out of, she was on the Pegasus.

"Hop on."

XXXXXXXXCXXXXXXX

"Walk through those two trees." Demanding much.

I did as told and smashed into something hard. So hard I fell. It fucking hurt.

Tiaira picked up her phone. I swear when she was talking I heard her mutter the words 'mortal' and 'mist.'

"Look, I'm a demigod. Your a mortal who can see through the mist and all that good stuff we learned in Latin."

"Okay cool."

So that's the end. Heide honestly doesn't cuss. Outside or around adults. I don't know if she does inside. Um I wrote this a while ago. I finished it yesterday (4/18/15) as I have 10 mosquito bites from when I was at the park for 3 hours. In tired too. I don't know when I'll post again I don't have Internet at my house so I usually wait till I'm at school or when I'm over a friend or family house.

Follow me on wattpad QueenTiaira I'm gonna post all my social media on Instagram later twerk_team_calypso


	9. It's bananas B-A-N-A-N-A-S

**i wrote this at the beginning of this** month** and I meant to type it up but I couldn't find time with cheer going on along with babysitting my little brother I am so sorry but here it is. Also this person is based off my friend and it's her name. She is also in my fanfic on wattpad for Percy Jackson. **

**Alexandra **

"Aye yo Big Sean, boy how big is you-" My friend, Nico, cut me off.

"When are you ever going to stop singing that song? It's inappropriate." He asked, muttering the last part.

"When I feel like it. I responded.

"Do you feel like it now?"

"Well yes. I do." I grinned. "We are wild, we are like young volcanoes. We are wild, Americana, exotica. Do you want to feel-" Why does he keep cutting me off?

"Stop it Alex. You're tone deaf remember?"

I looked at him. I wasn't trying, I'm not tone deaf... I think. Yep, not tone deaf.

"Put on my jays and dance the whole night away. I'm naughty by nature-" Thistime it wasn't Nico who cut me off. It was his boyfriend, Will Solace.

"Alex let's face it," Will started, "you may be good but I'm better. Watch, few times I've been around that track so it's not just gonna happen like that cause I ain't no hollaback girl, I ain't no hollaback girl."

I joined in with Will at the 'Banana' part and Nico groaned. "Let me hear you say this shit is bananas B-A-N-A-N-A-S this shit is bananas B-A-N-A-N-A-S. Again this shit is bananas B-A-N-A-N-A-S."

Nico unexpectedly started singing though. "The bed's getting cold and you're not hereThe future that we hold is so unclear But I'm not alive until you call And I'll bet the odds against it all Save your advice 'cause I won't hear You might be right but I don't care There's a million reasons why I should give you up But the heart wants what it wants The heart wants what it wants."

We walkes back to the cabins, away from the lake, belting out Black Widow by Iggy and Curious by emblem3. Occasionally pushing and tripping some random camper, mainly each other... Maybe.

Okay sorry for that but I have two stories on here and three on wattpad. I might put the fanfic on wattpad on hold until school started because i forgot to get my notebook full of the chapters from my editer. She's in Hawaii. But I still have started when it happens yay.

Social media-

instagram: fandom-twerk_team_calypso

Wattpad: Shared-AlphaSluffers

Personal: JustTiaira

Kik: pjo_forever_23


	10. Don't Cha

**I"M NOT DEAD...but I am sorry I've really been focussing on school and sports that i haven't been on here in awhile. I also started a book on wattpad it's a werewolf story I'll talk about it later. ANYWAY on with the story.**

**Jaxon POV**

I was with my boyfriend, Will Solace, on our college campus. We were about to go on our weekly date.

"Let's go baby," I told Will. "Don't want to miss our reservations."

Will smiled. "Off course. Let's go"

Will looked really good in his suite. It was a navy blue jacket with a white button up and matching vest and jeans. I was wearing a white button up with a black vest and black dress pants.

Reason why we're so dressed up is that we are going to a new italian restaurant. It'[s usually a long wait to get reservations, but my dad is friends with the owner.

When we got to the restaurant, the valet took my 2014 Audi to park and the waitress showed us to our seats.

There was a live band and a singer, but by the looks of it Wil knew the singer.

He had pitch black hair and almost black eyes. The singer was wearing a black tux and singing with a smooth deep voice.

"_It's like you're my mirror, My mirror staring back at me_

_I couldn't get any bigger, With anyone else beside of me_

_And now it's clear as this promise, That we're making two reflections into one_

_Cause it's like you're my mirror, My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me…" _

Will and I danced to the music. When _Mirrors _by Justin Timberlake was over, the cute singer went to talk to the band. When he finished whispering the the band, the singer walked to the mic.

"I would like to dedicate this song to my dear friend, _Will Solace." _

"_One. Two. Three…"_

The band played a familiar tune. I was kind of confused to why they were playing _this _song.

"_I know you like me (I know you like me)_

_I know you do (I know you do)_

_That's why whenever I come around_

_She's all over you (she's all over you)_

_I know you want it (I know you want it)_

_It's easy to see (it's easy to see)_

_And in the back of your mind_

_I know you should be on with me (babe)_

_Don't cha wish your boyfriend was hot like me?_

_Don't cha wish your boyfriend was a freak like me?_

_Don't cha?_

_Don't cha?_

_Don't cha wish your boyfriend was raw like me?_

_Don't cha wish your boyfriend was fun like me?_

_Don't cha?_

_Don't cha?_

_Fight the feeling (fight the feeling)_

_Leave it alone (leave it alone)_

_'Cause if it ain't love_

_It just ain't enough to leave my happy home (my happy home)_

_Let's keep it friendly (let's keep it friendly)_

_You have to play fair (you have to play fair)_

_See I don't care_

_But I know she ain't gonna wanna share…"_

I looked over at Will and noticed that he had a slight blush on his face. Wounder why?

The song ended and Will kind of looked relived.

"Why so satisfied? He is pretty cute baby."

"The song sweetie think about it."

I just realized the song was about me… He was singing about me not being good enough for Will.

The next song came on. Again the singer dedicated the song to Will.

"_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I don't like your boyfriend!_

_No way! No way!_

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I could be your boyfriend_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I know that you like me_

_No way! No way!_

_I know it's not a secret_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I want to be your boyfriend_

_You're so fine_

_I want you mine_

_You're so delicious_

_I think about you all the time_

_You're so addictive_

_Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright (alright, alright, alright)?_

_Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious_

_And Hell Yeah_

_I'm the motherfucking prince_

_I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right_

_He's like so whatever_

_You could do so much better_

_I think we should get together now_

_And that's what everyone's talking about!"_

Before the song was over I stormed out of the restaurant. If he wanted Will he can have him. It was only a month in our relationship anyway.

**Will POV**

I glanced up at NIco beneath my lashes after we left the restaurant.

"How did you get a job there anyway?"

"I didn't." he replied. "I just paid the manager to let me sing while your boyfriend was there."

"Wow. Really wanted to date me that bad, huh?"

"You know I do babe. My _piccolo. Mi amore."_

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**Okay so with my book it's on my wattpad account:Alphasluffers it's shared.**

**Twerk_Team_Calypso**

** (band for the Vamps and the Tide)**

** (exposing cheaters)**

**TWITTER: Tiairamonnay**

**KIK: Pjo_Forever_23**


	11. Nobody's Watching(Wattpad novel) Summery

NOBODY'S WATCHING SUMMERY

_I ran away. I was happy until the one person in the world I truly hate appears. His name? David Woods. He decided to travel with me but we soon stumbled unto a packs territory on accident. I guess you could say y mate wasn't too happy about me traveling with another male and having his sent on me. It got worse when my mate is the alpha._

_EXCERPT (CH. 1)_

**Chapter 1- Garden of thy Olives and 5 Brand Gum**

_**I was happy to get away form everyone and everything**__. Yeah, my pack abused me - only the teens though. The adults were clueless, including my parents. It was too much, so I ran._

_When I was about half a mile pass the border, someone ran into me. That someone being the person I hate the most. Sure he didn't hurt me physically, but mental pain is just as bad. Him being the one and only super mega asshole, David Woods._

_"Reese," he sighed, "I want to run to. Before you object and shut me down-" which is what I was gonna do. "-I need to go because...it's just too much pressure on me right now." He paused. I could tell what he meant by too much pressure. His parents were the best fighters and wanted that for their son, plus him searching for his mate can be stressful._

_David continued talking. "I... I need to escape."_

_I stared at him before answering. "Fine."_

_He smiled an all too cocky smile. Like he knew I was going to let him join me the entire time. This was gonna be a bad idea._

_"I knew you wouldn't be able to resist my charms, Reese. Lets go."_

_My decision on this? Ignore him until he's dead._

_So I try to ignore him but its pretty hard when he's talking non-stop. When David decides to talk about the slu- I mean girls he slept with, I finalizes that it was enough._

_"Let's go into the humans civilization. I nee food then we can continue. We also need to gather supplies." I say, cutting him off his rant._

_"Kay." When I tell him stuff, it's like one word answers. When I ignore him, I get non-stop rants. The world hates me, I never win._

_Anyway, I didn't know what was good since it was gonna e my first time in the human's place of living, so I asked a person for a goo place to eat. The person I asked told me that an Olive Garden was good. I guess I should try it and asked where it was, which across the street. I pulled the idiot behind me to the Garden of thy Olive._

_I ordered two appetizers, a main course, side, and three deserts. I honestly don't care for the price of the food from this Olive person. I'll just force David to pay._

_The total price came to eighty dollars, and it wasn't even my food. The idiot choose to get a lobster that was fifty dollars and crab legs that were fifteen dollars. After we left the Olive person's garden, I forced David to go to the store with me to get some supplies._

_I only got the important stuff. You know: thirty packs of gum (5 brand only), sharpies for when David falls asleep and I draw on him, more gum, three pairs of headphones for music, hundred dollar iTunes gift card, yard long iPod 5 charger (don't have a phone...), more gum (still 5 brand), art supplies, a cool dress, jewelry, and gum._

_I also put some food in there. And also some more gum._

_We stopped at a different store to get a bag to carry everything we got. I paid for half the cost of the bag to be nice, not having the asshole pay for all my stuff._

_I told David that we were going to move out in the morning. I chewed half a pack of gum that night, just thinking. My wolf, Stella, was sad I left my best friend there. Naomi was a close and good friend of mine. She was one of the select humans that knew about werewolves at my school. Even if Stella was sad about Naomi, she was happy about something. I'll just wait and see what's wrong with her._

_*****************_  
_**Words:654**_


End file.
